


A Little Misunderstanding (Okko Aladdin x Reader)

by missnekosan



Series: OKKO Sweet Romance Arabian Nights Love Story (One Shots) [1]
Category: OKKO Arabian Nights Love Story, OKKO Sweet Romance: Arabian Nights Love Story, OKKO: Arabian Nights Love Story, 千夜一夜の恋物語 ~ランプに導かれし運命~ | Arabian Nights Love Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arabian Nights Love Story Aladdin, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Innocent love, Love, OKKO Sweet Romance Aladdin, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sweet, okko Aladdin, romantic situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnekosan/pseuds/missnekosan
Summary: A short fluff for our dear Aladdin because he deserves some more attention and love! (✿人ㆁᴗㆁ)
Relationships: Aladdin/Reader
Series: OKKO Sweet Romance Arabian Nights Love Story (One Shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534079





	A Little Misunderstanding (Okko Aladdin x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Aladdin is an npc (non-playable character) from OKKO Sweet Romance: Arabian Nights Love Story (visual novel game). He is found in Sinbad route. I really do have a soft spot for my npc characters. They all deserve more love! *notes: English is not my native tongue so please forgive some grammatical errors in this fic if you have found some~ ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ

In a small clearing somewhere located in the woods--not too far away from the capital--there you are, resting on a field of soft grass as you look up into the endless blue sky above. The place is quiet, only the hum and murmurs of the insects and birds everywhere can be heard. The trees and grasses seem to dance around you--swaying along with the gentle rhythm of the breeze.

It has been almost a month since you arrived in Bhagda. Sinbad found you unconscious on some road, looking lifeless. Thanks to him you have a place to stay and a job at the tavern for you to get by. Life has been good and kind to you so far yet you can’t help but feel empty and lonely. Your memories haven’t come back fully yet. You sigh again, too many times already, feeling somehow discouraged by this.

“Oh~! There you are! y/n-chan~” says by a gleeful voice you so know and familiar with, you turn around to see a young man you know, the same age as you--but looking a bit younger compared to his age-- approaching your direction. “Finally, I found ya! Sinbad is looking for you, don’t you know?”

It is Aladdin.

Amazingly, for some reason, Aladdin would always know where to find you.

You have come to know him since becoming friends with Sinbad. He is one of Sinbad’s old and very close friends, and now you are one of his friends too. He is friendly and energetic all the time--making him stand out a bit out of the rest.

“You should have told at least to me if you are going somewhere. We were a bit worried about you, you know,” he says to you with such concern and kindness as he sits beside you. Sometimes you wonder why he is too kind and caring when it comes to you. Are these just all normal for him? The way he talks and smiles at you tenderly, like right now. Sometimes, too, it feels like he is being protective of you. Maybe he cares for you? You have wondered countless times about it, yet you still can’t figure out why he does these...things that make your heart flutter.

“I’m sorry. I just came here to get some fresh air…” You say as you move from your lying position, sitting lazily on the grass.

“Why?? Do you feel sick?” worries start to cloud his face.

A faint laugh comes out from your lips, “No. Haha, you worry too much, Aladdin. Too much..”, your voice starts to trail off, then, “...too much that it confuses me.” You absentmindedly whisper.

He heard it despite your low voice, “Confuse you?” he asks, bemused, as he leans forward to take a view of your face. A curious look on his eyes.

You are taken aback by the sudden closeness of you two, just a breath away.

“Did I do something wrong? Did I make you feel bad? Sad? What do you mean?” Panicking as he waits for an answer.

A bit dumbstruck by the sudden bombardment of questions he has thrown at you, you stammer at your words, “I-- I, I just...I don’t like it when you are being too kind to me…” You pause, “It’s just that, I--I don’t want to confuse your kindness with something else…” You say, voice trailing off.

He leans back a bit from you and for a second there, neither of you two speaks. Then he smiles. A lonely smile.

Still puzzled, you timidly look at his eyes too, waiting for him to speak first.  
He stares back at you, eyes so gentle and tender yet sad. “I’m sorry… I---” he trails off.

Of course, you never hated it. You have always liked it how he would always worry for you. How he always makes you feel like you are special or something. Before you know it, you are falling for him.

“No. You don’t have to be sorry, I just-- umm... just forget what I said. I’m just being unreasonable…” You say, trying to ease the somehow serious atmosphere spreading around the two of you.

As You are about to stand up, Aladdin suddenly grabs hold of your right arm, his eyes still staring at yours, he speaks, “Listen to me…” his voice quivering, “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in some way. I should have been more thoughtful of your feelings...I know you like Sinbad...probably he likes you too.” You can hear and see the sadness in him as he says those things to you.

“I’m sorry, sometimes I just can’t control myself. I--I get excited whenever I see you, I can’t help but care too...you might find me bothersome but I--”

You are surprised. Stunned, even. It takes you a few moments for all of it to finally sink in properly into your mind.

“You what…?” you blurt out, heat rising in your cheeks. To your surprise, you find Aladdin’s cheeks flushed as well. A deep red coloring his face just like yours.

“I-- I am sorry. I--” he stammers when he saw you looking shocked.

You can’t believe it for a second. But then, when you learned his true feelings you can’t help but feel really glad. You don’t want to see him flustering like this anymore nor drag this stupid misunderstanding so when he is about to say more, you cut him off quickly.

“I like you...I like you a lot.”

“Wha--what?? Ehh..!? I--I thought...you like Sinbad??” Aladdin looks stupefied, he can’t believe what he just heard.

Feeling shy, you take a deep breath, “I don’t know exactly when but I have liked you, too, for a while. Perhaps because you are always there, always near...looking after me. And before I know it, I…” you shyly look at him in the eyes.

Before you would pretend and deny these feelings but not now, now that you have the courage to be true to yourself and him. “I have fallen for you. Will you...accept me?” you say.

Brief silence.

He isn’t saying anything. For a moment, you feel scared. What if he rejects you? What if the feelings you confessed to him is different from the feelings he has for you? What if he ‘likes’ you not as a woman but just as a sister? For a moment there, you feel like your heart is about to drop.

The hand that is still holding your arm suddenly pulls you into him, and in a heartbeat, you have found yourself already in his arms. You are on top of him as he is cradling you, and squeezing you so tightly you thought you are going to run out of air. You feel him trembling beneath you, then follows by a sudden mixture of giggles and laughter. You look up into his face and see him so happy.

“You should have said that sooner. I thought for a second there that you got mad at me, that you hated me. I got scared that maybe you’ll bluntly say to me you don’t like me being around you and that you like Sinbad more...hahaha turns out it is the opposite!”

You two are sprawled out on the grass, he is still cuddling you, holding you so sweetly. This time, you let your hands wander at his lean back. You hold him tight too, hug him even tighter as if you don’t want to part from him ever. You smell the faint of his scent along with the crisp scent of the grasses that are being crushed underneath your heavy bodies. You two stay in that position for a little bit longer.

You look up, straining your neck a bit to see his face, “Of course, I don’t hate you. Why would I?” you whisper to him as you bite your lips because you feel so warm and shy at how you two are now so close together. You remember imagining such scenarios like this before, but now it has become a reality.

With cheery eyes and a sneaky smirk, he suddenly pecks you in the forehead. Then you thought that that will be the end of his playfulness but he pecks you again, though, this time on your lips. Your face flush, you press your lips harder, feeling more bashful because of the sudden bold skinship he showed and did.

“What??” he says playfully. A teasing smile curves upon his lips, “Can’t I do that? Do you hate it?? Mm~?”

You bite your lips harder, again. It’s unfair how this man can fill you too much happiness and excitement so instantly just like that.

With a deep, affectionate sigh, you say to him, “Of course no..! dummy.” A faint blush creeping again on your cheeks.

You two roll in the grasses, snuggling close to each other like innocent kids as if you two don’t want to let go of each other’s embrace yet. Your whispers of love to one another, warm skinship, kisses, hugs, both of your sweet murmurs and giggles resound lightly--like a children’s laughter--filling every nook and corner of these woods with love and warmth.

Somehow the loneliness and emptiness you felt this morning have disappeared completely as if it never existed in the first place...only to be replaced at once with this pure and perfect bliss.


End file.
